Christmas Story
by TrunksBriefsGirl
Summary: A Christmas Story about Trunks


The Christmas Story

by TrunksBriefsGirl

Disclaimer...Okay I don't own any of these characters but one. 

Summary...Well this is a Christmas Story about Trunks. No not the ugly bastard from the future. Who cares about him? I'm talking Chibi Trunks.

It was October the 25. Vegeta and Trunks, 8 years old, were training in the Gravity Room. As Trunks trained his fathers proud, eyes watched every move his son made. Trunks was a great warrior and son. He loved his son, although he'd never be able to tell him that. No, he was too proud to admit his own feelings. Vegeta shook off his glaze and went back to training. In a matter of minutes, Bulma began calling Vegeta and Trunks.

"Lunch is ready!" Bulma called to them. Vegeta turned off the gravity room and stepped out, his son next to him.

"Go clean up brat." Vegeta ordered. Trunks nodded and ran off to his shower. Vegeta went to the kitchen and suprised Bulma with a hug. 

"Hi Vegeta, I hope you're hungry. I made an extra big Lunch today." Bulma laughed hugging him back. She then led him to his ceiling high plate of sandwiches. Trunks then came in, he looked sickly. 

"Trunks are you okay?" Bulma asked putting her hand to her son's head. He'd never gotten sick, even as a baby.

"My head hurts." he replied. She stuck a thermometer in his mouth and waited three minutes. The whole time Vegeta watched as he ate his lunch.

\par

"Trunks you have a 100 degree fever. After lunch you're going straight to bed." Bulma told him as Trunks sat down to eat.

"But Mom! I was going to train with dad." Trunks whined. Bulma looked to Vegeta for a helping hand.

"Brat, you'll do as your mother tells you." Vegeta said. So after lunch Trunks went to sleep until awoken for dinner.

"Trunks are you feeling better?" Bulma asked walking into his room.

"Yeah!! So can I train with dad after dinner?Pleeaassee!!!!!!" Trunks begged with those adorable puppy dog eyes.

"I guess so." Bulma sighed.

"Yeah Woo all right!!" Trunks shouted almost jumping off the bed. So Trunks scarfed down dinner and went to train. Vegeta was focused on going to the next level of Super Saiyan when his son took to the air training. Trunks was really training hard when his world went black. He fell to the floor...Vegeta looked up and dashed to catch his son. When he caught him he turned the gravity off and ran to Bulma, who was in her lab. She looked at Vegeta and then saw Trunks cuddled in his arm.

"TRUNKS!!" she exclaimed looking him over. "Vegeta we've go to get to the hospital." Vegeta threw her on his back and broke through the wall. They rushed to the ER and the doctors took him off to give him a Cat Scan because Bulma told them about his headache. In 2 hours, a doctor came in. 

"Excuse me are you the parents of Trunks Brief?" he asked they both nodded. "I'm Dr. Casey. Your son went through the Cat Scan and is up in room 310. He has a brain tumor. It has been there for a while and can't be removed. I'm sorry to report your son has less than 3 months to live." Bulma gasped and fell into Vegeta's arms crying. Vegeta even let out a few tears. They both decided that they'd not tell Trunks yet. They took him home and watched over him closer than ever. Vegeta even stopped training. Soon it was Christmas Eve. The Brief family went to the mall for a last minute gift. In the middle of the mall, there was a young girl of the age of 16 skating for some charity. Trunks flew to the side of the ring and watched.

"Mom looks at her!! She's almost like an angel." Trunks exclaimed as she skid to a halt right in front of him. He laughed. 

\par

"Hi there kid. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Trunks Brief. Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Laura." she replied.

"Do you have a place to go for Christmas?" Trunks asked.

"No, not really. Why?" Laura responded.

"You can come to my home Mom can give you the address." Trunks replied.

\par

"Really? I sure would be grateful." Laura said as Bulma handed her the address. Vegeta was watching this girl closely. He felt as if he knew her. Nevertheless, he didn't trust her. Later that night after Laura had come and Trunks had gone to bed Vegeta approached her.

"Woman I have been trying to figure out something all day....WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh Veggie Breath I see you haven't changed." Laura laughed.

".......no it can be you're dead!! ....Laura you can't be here." Vegeta gasped hugging her.

"Oh Vegeta you are my big brother, by five minutes, how could you forget?" Laura asked as Bulma walked in.

"Vegeta what are you....." Bulma began to ask.

"Woman this is my sister." Vegeta stated.

"Your sister??" Bulma asked.

"Yes!!!" Vegeta called out. 

"Well it's late. I'm going to go to bed. See ya Vege." Laura said heading up to the guest bedroom.

"Vegeta, if your planet was blown up how did she get here?" Bulma asked as the clock struck midnight.

"I dunno. Maybe she's a angel." Vegeta said and then stopped. He looked at Bulma. The two raced up stairs to Trunks's room to find a lifeless body. "TRUNKS!!!" Vegeta and Bulma yelled. They fell crying. In the shadows, Trunks watched. A halo over his head and wings on his back. He held the hands of Laura, his guardian angel.

"Do I hafta go?" Trunks asked.

"I'm sorry kid you have to go. The big boss says it's your time. Lets go. If we get there in times in time you can help me to beat up Kakarot's father." Laura replied and the two left.

____________________________________________________

Merry Christmas!!! And may Trunks live with us each and everyday.

Hope you liked it. Please R&R. 


End file.
